Ribbons
by Lady Braus
Summary: Follow them, Sasuke. Follow them to her home.


**Here's another SasuSaku for all of you. This might make you feel sad on what I have wrote for this pairing.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

She was not there when he came back home. Everyone was there to greet him but Sasuke did not see the pink hair among the crowd. He did not see Sakura, so he asked Naruto.

"Where is Sakura?"

Naruto's happiness faded at the mentioning of her name, including everyone who heard him. Instead of telling him where she was, Naruto told Sasuke to follow him.

Naruto lead him to his apartment. Naruto opened the door and the both of them walked inside his place. Naruto walked over to his bed in the corner and reached under the mattress to pull out an envelope. He then walked back to give it to him.

"When you read it, you will know where she is."

Sasuke stared at the envelope in his hands. It was just a simple, white envelope with only his name written in black letters. Naruto gave it to Sasuke after he wanted to know where was Sakura. Without waiting another second, Sasuke opened the envelope and read the letter._  
_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that you came back home. Sorry if I did not see you in person, but I want it to be special for you._

_Did you notice the green ribbon that was above Naruto's door, Sasuke? It is there just for you. In fact, there are more of them in the village._

_There's a reason behind the ribbons. I want you to follow them. Follow the ribbons to my home. When you get there, a surprise will be waiting for you. There are two different colored ribbons: pink and green. To help you, remember this rule:_

_Pink Ribbon: Turn Left_

_Green Ribbon: Turn Right_

_I hope to see you once you arrive at my home. I'll be waiting.  
_

_Love, Sakura_

"Go, Sasuke. Go ahead and find her."

Naruto encouraged him and Sasuke left his apartment where he checked to see the green ribbon above Naruto's door. Remembering the rule, he went right until he saw a pink ribbon which he then went left.

He followed the colored ribbons leading him throughout the village. He went through alleyways and intersections in order to find her home. Just as he had thought he would not reach the end, Sasuke saw the pink ribbon hanging over the entrance of a garden. He stopped at the entrance and wondered as to why she would lead him there.

Entering and making a left, Sasuke went around and followed the stone path until he reached a garden full of cherry blossom trees. As he walked through, he came upon a set of pink and green ribbons entwined together from a branch. There was also an envelope with his name on it hanging from the ribbons. He grabbed and opened it to read the letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this, then you have found my home. Do you like it, Sasuke? I do._

_You must be wondering as to why I am not here to greet you in person. Well, it's because of one reason and one reason only._

_It's because I am dead.  
_

_I have always wanted to see you again and possibly spend the rest of my life with you but that will never happen. I'm so sorry that it had to happen this way. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
_

_Can you do me a huge favor and live your life to the fullest, Sasuke? Live so you can have the family you ever dreamed. Live so you can look forward and never behind. Live, Sasuke. Live for me.  
_

_I love you._

_Sakura._

"Sasuke?"

Naruto arrived at the garden and found him with his back facing him. Right after Sasuke left, he followed him. Naruto wanted to see if Sasuke could ever handle the truth about her death. Seeing that it was too quiet, Naruto began the conversation.

"Sakura left me a letter, too. In it, she instructed me to put up the ribbons. You should have seen me with them. She gave me so much, I had to-"

"How did she die?"

Sasuke interrupted him with that question. Naruto did not respond back to Sasuke. He was afraid that Sasuke might take it very hard. Sasuke turned around to face him.

"Tell me, Naruto."

Sasuke was calm demanding Naruto to tell him. He wanted to know the truth about her death. Did she died during a mission? Did she picked up an illness? Was she assassinated?

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. He told Sasuke the truth.

"Three weeks ago, I went to go find Sakura because she did not show up for training. When I did, Sasuke, she was inside her bedroom closet."

"..."

"Sakura hanged herself. She committed suicide, Sasuke."

"You lie, Naruto. She's alive!"

Sasuke blew up at Naruto. He did not want to believe him. There was no way Sakura would ever do that to herself.

"I'm not lying, Sasuke. Sakura is dead."

"She wrote that I would meet her at her home!"

"This is her home. Her ashes have been scattered here with the trees. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Naruto encased Sasuke in a hug and held him. Feeling his arms around him, Sasuke reacted by trying to remove him.

"Get off of me, Naruto!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

Naruto held onto him as Sasuke struggled to break free. He cursed at him and went on until he started to tremble and cried out her name. Both of them dropped to knees where Naruto consoled and told him that it will be alright. As he broke down in Naruto's arms, the tears leaving Sasuke's eyes were a confirmation of his acceptance.

Sasuke accepted that the girl that he found annoying, who he had tried to kill and that loved him to no end is dead.

* * *

**If I mentioned that I was inspired from a video game to write this, would you believe me?**

**I was playing Silent Hill: Downpour when I came upon a side quest in which I had to find the missing girl by following the red and yellow ribbons her mother put up to follow. After finding out the truth, which was messed up, my writing senses tingled and lead me to write this. As to why I used pink and green for the ribbons: Sakura's hair and eyes.  
**

**Good day, everyone.**


End file.
